


Let Us Get Started

by letmeshinebright



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, LOTS OF CONSENT, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex, Shapeshifter Hanzo, au i guess, i dont know if this is porn with plot or porn without plot, its porn so i guess it does not matter, kinkiest part is that they cuddle, loving relationship, m/m - Freeform, praise kink i guess?, vampire lucio, vampire reinhardt, werewolf mccree - Freeform, where Overwatch does not really exist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: “Well, if I said you are not the nicest beast to look at tonight, I would be lying,” The man began, his heavy German accent could be heard clearly. Lucio smiled and tried not to laugh from embarrassment from the sudden complement.“I could say the same about you, old man,” Lucio purred, placing a hand on his hip as he craned his neck upward to look at him, “May I have the pleasure to know your name?”(18+)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IS A HALLOWEEN INSPIRED DRABBLE!!! Its a vampire fic!!!!!!!! Because the world needs more of those L O L aaah I was inspired by The_Leaf_Writes when she mentioned that she wanted to read some Vampire Lucio fics. Hope you like it girl!
> 
> ALSO: I am still very very very new to writing, and I have never ever posted NSFW content. You have been warned.
> 
> I might write more Halloween drabbles if this is well received. I have one more idea in my head! But, right now, enjoy! And Happy Halloween!

Lucio had never seen another vampire that looked quite like the older man that stood before him now. He was huge, all muscle. Lucio himself had been around for a while, but most of the vampires he had seen were thin and smaller in stature. It was hard to keep a strong build when you could only feed on blood, and even that was becoming rarer as the world around him advanced and hunting became more dangerous. But this man, he was enormous. He looked more like a werewolf than a vampire, but the bite mark upon his neck gave all the truth one needed.

Lucio stared at the tower of a man from across the drinks tent. He had been invited to Eichenwalde, Germany for the annual Halloween carnival. Though he had attended the carnival multiple times before through his years, he never found it dull. The people, or more specifically, the ‘monster kind’, were all a hoot to be around, and every year was different. The cover of night and the excuse of ‘Halloween costume’ allowed everyone to come out just as they were.

His friends had moved along to the next tent, he could hear the werewolf, Jesse McCree, ace the bottle shoot game. The goblin running the tent was now shouting, calling him a cheater, which earned protest from both Jesse and his boyfriend, the shapeshifter Hanzo Shimada. But it was all background noise to Lucio. He sipped from his cup, Cherry Coca-Cola mixed with Vodka. The fizz made his stomach buzz, the alcohol made his face and arms warm. The older man across the tent turned slightly, a laugh booming out of him. His smile shone warm like the sun that the two of them no doubt both missed and feared. Was this mystery man old enough to withstand the sun’s rays? He wanted to know.

Lucio made his way slowly across the tent, the grip on his cup tightened as he got closer. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He had not worn anything special, a simple pair of slacks, black leather shoes, a pale green dress shirt and a black coat. As he approached the mystery man got taller and came more into view. He wore denim jeans, a simple black shirt under a long, dark brown jacket that came down just above his knees. He was taller than anyone else in his circle. His physic matched that of a body builder. Lucio wanted to feel the firmness of this man’s arms, his chest. He wanted to feel his raw strength.

Lucio was a few feet away when the mystery man looked at him. He quickly glanced up and down Lucio’s form before giving a small smirk, a playful glint in his one eye. Lucio flushed, taking a deep breath before continuing forward. He pretended to look out the tent to expose the bite mark upon his neck to the man, he could see Jesse retrieving the biggest teddy bear from the goblin that had picked a fight with him, Hanzo assisting him in holding it. He chuckled, before returning his sultry gaze back to the man. He had not stopped staring.

Lucio came to a stop right outside the circle the mystery man stood in, allowing him to close the distance by choice. He excused himself from the group he was chatting with, one watched as he went, whistling loudly. The mystery man turned to the whistler and laughed, shouting over the chatter, “Oh, hush!” before meeting Lucio with a welcoming smile.

“Well, if I said you are not the nicest beast to look at tonight, I would be lying,” The man began, his heavy German accent could be heard clearly. Lucio smiled and tried not to laugh from embarrassment from the sudden complement.

“I could say the same about you, old man,” Lucio purred, placing a hand on his hip as he craned his neck upward to look at him, “May I have the pleasure to know your name?”

He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, “It is Reinhardt, _old boy_ ,” Reinhardt sneered in a joking tone. They both knew that at whatever age they turned, they remained that physical appearance forever. Lucio stuck his tongue out slightly, raising his drink to his lips. His face felt pleasantly warm, but his mind was not fogged from his drink.

“So how old are you, then?” He questioned, taking a micro step closer to Reinhardt. He chuckled warmly.

“Four hundred and ninety seven,” He said his age with pride. Lucio nodded his head, trying to hide the shock. Most vampires were either killed off, or killed themselves off at around three hundred. “And what of you, _kleiner Mann?_ ”

“One hundred and ninete- _twenty_ ,” It took a moment for Lucio to remember, he had just had his bite day recently this past month.

“Just a baby,” Reinhardt snickered under his breath, taking a swig from his own drink, a bottle of beer with a label Lucio did not recognize. Lucio’s face burned slightly from embarrassment, feeling a need to prove himself, “What brings you to Eichenwalde?”

“Oh…” Lucio shrugged his shoulders casually, “Friends invite me here every couple of years for Halloween. It’s not hugely celebrated in Brazil, but you guys sure know how to party,” Lucio replied coolly, eyeing up and down Reinhardt.

“So that is where you are from, then?”

“Yeah,” Lucio set his near empty glass down on the tray of a passing help, looking back up at Reinhardt with a sugar sweet smile, “But please, I would like to get to know you,”

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh, scratching the back of his head, “I don’t even know your name, yet you charm me,”

Lucio gave a short laugh, “I am Lucio Correia dos Santos. But just Lucio is fine,”

“Lucio…” Reinhardt trailed his word, “A beautiful name for a beautiful man,” Lucio looked down and away, hiding his smile as Reinhardt set his empty bottle on a passing help’s tray, “Anything in specific you would like to know, Lucio?”

Lucio bit his lip gently, looking at Reinhardt’s arms, “Yes. How is it you look so _damn_ good?”

At that, Reinhardt gave a boisterous laugh, cheeks flushing slightly. Lucio smiled and laughed as well, it was infectious! Reinhardt placed a hand gently on Lucio’s back, pulling him closer and causing the smaller to freeze. Reinhardt leaned down, his voice low and flirting with dangerous.

“Come with me and I will show you,”

Lucio’s dead heart skipped a beat, allowing Reinhardt to lead him out of the tent.

As the two of them walked out, Reinhardt drew Lucio closer to his side, his hand on Lucio’s waist. His skin was cold against Lucio’s, even though he looked just as human as anyone else, if not a little more pale. McCree and Hanzo walked towards them, McCree looking at the tents while Hanzo watched where they went, the two of them carrying the stuffed bear together. Lucio gave Hanzo a quick wave, glancing up at Reinhardt and flashing a thumbs up. Hanzo nodded his head in understanding, looking to McCree and pointing to a booth.

“Here, Jesse. I want to try this booth,” Hanzo pushed McCree aside suddenly, leading him away from the pair. Jesse chuckled at Hanzo, but complied, allowing himself to be lead away as Lucio and Reinhardt passed.

Lucio relaxed his shoulders, now focusing on the man next to him. Reinhardt had taken the moment to look at Lucio. When the two made eye contact, he smiled brightly, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter for a moment.

Reinhardt led Lucio through the town, pointing out buildings along the way and gave short, enthusiastic snippets of history about each as they went. Lucio listened attentively, his overall curiosity about Reinhardt increasing with every word he said. Lucio did not pay attention to where he was being led, rather taking pleasure in Reinhardt’s low, rumbling voice.

The pair had reached the ends of the fairgrounds, nearing the towering castle in the center of the town. Reinhardt stopped, gazing down at Lucio again.

“Do you know why Eichenwalde hosts a festival for monster kind every year, regardless of the fact that it is a human village?”

Lucio gazed up, observing the castle in silence. “No, I don’t. I… never questioned it,”

Reinhardt chuckled, removing his hand from around Lucio. Immediately Lucio missed his touch, longed for his arm to be around him again. Reinhardt stepped toward the castle, eyes cast upward towards the tall tower, turned away from Lucio.

“I have lived in this village for two hundred years, and not for a single moment have I hid who I am to the people. I returned to this town after many years, I fought for the king who lived in this castle before. Upon telling them, the people accepted me slowly, eventually allowing me to feed on the livestock and criminals in the land. In return, I protected the people of the village. Now I am well respected and fully accepted as I have grown to love the people here. I have watched generations of families grow up and die in the homes and streets, each one knowing my name,” he turned back around, eyes hidden in shadow from the light of the half-moon, “And never have I turned anyone in this town, they trust me. And so they let me host this festival every year,”

Lucio stood stiff, not expecting to obtain so much information. His questions stumbled off his tongue.

“B-but why? Why did you not turn the entire town?”

Reinhardt gave a bitter laugh, “People asked me to turn them, but I could never inflict that curse onto someone else, even if they asked just so that I could be strong and feed off of them. Some made agreements with me, when they had finally passed I could feed off of their body after the soul had already left. At first I would accept these offers, but I have stopped doing so. It did not feel right,”

Lucio cocked his head again, this man was becoming an enigma to him, “And… Did nobody try to kill you?”

“Oh yes!” Reinhardt cheered overenthusiastically, “Many tried, but they all walked away alive. If I kill the people who try to kill me, how am I any better than them?”

Lucio looked down, his words truly flipping his thinking. Lucio took a step toward Reinhardt.

“And this… This is how you have stayed so strong?”

Reinhardt hummed, a playfully mischievous look in his eye, “I seem to remember you saying ‘How is it you look so **_damn_ ** good,’ ” he waited for Lucio to flush with embarrassment before continuing, “But simply put, yes. The town, the people, and the food they provide me. I am strong for them, and they make me strong,” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “Now… is that enough about me for you?”

Lucio looked up at the man with stars in his eyes, before one more question popped into his mind.

“I know some older vampires can stand in the sun just as easy as a human. Can you?”

Reinhardt nodded his head in conformation, leaning closer to Lucio with a grin, poking the smaller man in the center of his chest, “Gives me quite the edge on crooks, eh?”

Lucio laughed, bright and true, causing the older to smile warmly. When Lucio’s giggles finally died, he brought a hand to fiddle with one of his dreadlocks, allowing the silence to come over them before he spoke again.

“In all honesty, when I wanted to get to know you better, I…” Lucio’s words were trapped in his throat. He must have seemed so shameless to Reinhardt, this man who was truly too nice for monster kind, too nice for him. Reinhardt gave a howl of laughter, patting his hand on Lucio’s back, causing the smaller to cough and jump in surprise.

“I knew your intentions as soon as we met eyes, _meine kleiner liebe_ ,” Reinhardt drew him close, Lucio gave a small squeak in surprise. Reinhardt leaned down, his lips level with Lucio’s ear.

“But I would love to get to know you in that way as well, Lucio,” Reinhardt whispered low, Lucio gripped tightly onto Reinhardt’s shoulders. Reinhardt pulled away just enough to be eye to eye with Lucio, in his deep brown eye he could see a mix of desire and youthful excitement. Lucio shivered.

“Yes,” Lucio basically moaned out, Reinhardt’s eyes went wide in surprise from the amount of reciprocated desire was in his tone. Lucio coughed, looking away, cheeks flushed dark, “I-I, yes… I would like that,” Lucio took a moment before he looked back with a shy smile. Reinhardt’s own smile was amused and friendly. He moved forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the smaller man’s nose.

“Come, then. My home is not far.”

~ ~ ~

The walk to Reinhardt’s home was filled with quick touches and butterfly kisses, including Lucio pinching Reinhardt’s ass and thighs relentlessly until Reinhardt eventually shoved Lucio against the wall of an old stone home, separating the younger man’s legs with his knee and grinding it against him until he was half hard, pinning his wrists above his head with an iron grip. He waited for Lucio to become a panting mess, only then leaving him with a smirk. Reinhardt whistled as he walked along as if it had never happened. Lucio followed with a scowl, holding his hands over his crotch to hide the small tent forming in his pants from passing eyes.

The walk, just as Reinhardt had said, was not far. He lived in a small home a few streets into the town away from the center. He opened the door casually and calmly, ignoring Lucio’s desperate whine when he took his sweet time picking the correct key on his keyring. Reinhardt simply looked over his shoulder at the younger man and smirked, inserting the key and turning the lock, opening the door for Lucio.

“After you, _Liebe_ ,” Reinhardt observed at Lucio walked in gingerly, his hand still over his crotch. Reinhardt followed him in, closing the door and locking it with a soft click.

The home was decorated in an older style, though it was small it was not necessarily cramp. The space was open with a tall ceiling. The kitchen, to the right, had no doorway separating it from the living room, to the left. A table with two chairs took the space in the middle, connecting the two rooms. In the living space was a couch pushed against the left wall and a recliner facing towards it at an angle. Both gave whoever sat good position to watch the television mounted on the closest wall. Above the couch on the wall were dozens of photographs. Some yellowing with age, others in full color and framed. Most of the photos had Reinhardt in them, smiling brightly. Though there was no variation of age in his looks, his eyes looked wiser in some, and the clothing changed drastically. Further behind the couch was a closed door. Lucio stepped further in ahead of Reinhardt, who was taking the moment to remove his shoes and coat, turning the light up. A simple chandelier hung over the table, the light turned on but the brightness was kept low. Lucio turned back towards Reinhardt, his fingers fiddled with the end of his coat in nervous excitement, taking a deep breath.

Reinhardt turned to face towards Lucio, his eyes were slightly cast in shadow, but his expression was warm and welcoming. He crossed the small space, offering a hand out to Lucio. The smaller glanced at it, then back up to Reinhardt’s face, taking his hand without a word. Reinhardt rubbed his thumb gently over the top of Lucio’s hand, leaning his head down to plant a kiss upon it. Reinhardt’s beard tickled against Lucio’s skin, causing little chills to go up Lucio’s spine and goosebumps to prickle across his arms.

“The bedroom is this way, _Liebe_ ,” Reinhardt pulled Lucio towards the closed door in the corner, Lucio felt the excitement buzz through his being. Reinhardt let Lucio step into the room first at his own pace, offering him an encouraging smile. His expression was so soft, so forgiving though nothing had happened. Lucio’s dead heart felt like it was melting.

The light in the bedroom was brought to a low level, just bright enough that Lucio could tell where all the furniture was. In the middle of the room was one of the largest mattresses Lucio had ever laid eyes on, big enough for four people to sleep snuggly. On both sides of the bed were night stands, both with small lamps sitting on top. Two dressers lined the wall on the left, and on the right was a bay window with the curtain drawn. The landing held two over stuffed pillows that looked perfect for sinking into and napping. Reinhardt stepped around Lucio, taking his hand as he made his own way to the bed. He sat on the end, pulling Lucio towards him.

Reinhardt did not have to say a word, the look in his eye communicated all he wanted to say. Lucio approached, removing his shoes before crawling up onto his lap, straddling his hips. Lucio looped his arms around Reinhardt’s neck, earning a low chuckle from the older man. He rocked his hips upward into Lucio, earning a small gasp. Lucio could feel Reinhardt hardening already through the thick fabric of his jeans, making it known he had not been the only one who was aroused.

Reinhardt went to town kissing Lucio’s neck, planting big kisses and sucking upon the sensitive skin. He  trailed his way up and down, earning delicious little whimpers and sighs from Lucio. He moved up, nipping Lucio’s earlobe just enough to cause just a little bit of pain, a low chuckle rumbled when a small moan escaped Lucio’s lips.

“Tell me what you want, Lucio,” Reinhardt commanded, but it was not harsh. His hands trailing down to Lucio’s ass, squeezing it with his large hands. Lucio jumped in his lap, panting hot against Reinhardt’s cold skin. He curled his back slightly when Reinhardt reached his hands under Lucio’s shirt. Though they both lacked normal body heat, Reinhardt’s hands were much colder against Lucio’s skin.

“I-I… _fuck,_ ” Lucio moaned, pressing his ass into Reinhardt’s hands, spreading his legs further apart across his lap, “Don’t stop… _Please_ don’t stop,” his hands went to Reinhardt’s crotch, gripping his hardness and rubbing it through the fabric. Reinhardt gave a low groan, quickly getting up with Lucio in his hands, flipping the two of them, pinning Lucio to the bed on his back. Lucio gasped, Reinhardt’s hands quickly undoing his coat and the buttons of his shirt, stripping it off of him to expose his chest. Lucio shivered under Reinhardt’s lustful gaze, trailing kisses across his pecs. Lucio gave a small giggle, squirming slightly as Reinhardt’s beard tickled his skin.

Reinhardt gave a low laugh at Lucio’s giggles, it rumbled through Lucio’s core. He settled his hands on Lucio’s hips, holding him in place on the bed.

“You wiggle and jump like a frog, _Liebe_ ,” Reinhardt chuckled, pushing Lucio further up on the bed as he moved his head lower towards his hips, kissing and nipping down his chest as he went. Lucio panted out a laugh, his hands carding through Reinhardt’s hair.

“Not my fault you have a mane of hair,” He huffed out, moaning in pleasure as Reinhardt reached Lucio’s groin, pushing his knees a tad further apart to settle between then. Reinhardt squeezed Lucio’s thighs, causing him to squirm and moan quietly. Reinhardt chuckled deeply, his fingers coming to play with the button on Lucio’s slacks.

“May I?” He whispered, making eye contact with Lucio. His cock twitched at the sight of Reinhardt staring up at him, hands over his crotch. Lucio nodded his head quickly yes, gripping the blanket underneath him in a tight first.

Reinhardt smiled, his laughter rumbled through his chest into Lucio again. His large fingers quickly undid the button and zipper, pulling the slacks down tantalizingly slow, revealing the bulge in Lucio’s briefs that was painfully obvious now. Lucio flushed under Reinhardt’s passionate gaze, his breath coming to him heavily.

Reinhardt’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of Lucio’s briefs, pulling them down until Lucio’s cock was released, it rested hard against Lucio’s stomach. When Reinhardt’s eyes came down to look at it, he smiled warmly. It was not the largest or longest, but in a word it was “pretty”, like the rest of Lucio. Reinhardt rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, kissing the left thigh wetly. Lucio’s fingers tightened in Reinhardt’s hair.

“Rein… Reinhardt,” Lucio’s voice escaped him when he started to suck on the inside of his thighs, his mouth moving all around but never coming to his cock, sucking small dark marks all over the sensitive skin. His hands held Lucio’s hips down above him, keeping him in place. Lucio gave small whimpers and moans that went straight to Reinhardt’s own member. Lucio became desperate, trying to thrust his hips up for any sort of friction, earning a growl from Reinhardt. He sunk his fangs into Lucio’s skin.

Lucio gasped, flushing hard when he moaned out from the painful sensation. His back arched up and his hands gripped Reinhardt’s hair much tighter than before. Reinhardt glanced up at Lucio, satisfied with the reaction. He moved to the other thigh, closer to Lucio’s cock and bit again, harder this time. He sucked greedily on Lucio’s flesh, fingers pressing harder on his hips to make sure he stayed still.

Reinhardt unlatched his teeth from Lucio’s thigh, giving the new wound one last, wet and tender kiss before moving away, settling agonizingly close to Lucio’s cock. The bite alone left Lucio shaking lightly.

“Your skin is so soft, and you taste so delicious, _Liebe_ ,” Reinhardt looked up from where he was, waiting until Lucio looked down at him before kissing his member at the base. Lucio felt warmer than he had ever felt in a long time, one of his hands shooting up to his mouth to cover it before giving a particularly loud moan.

Reinhardt raised himself over Lucio, moving his hand away from his mouth. He gave the top of Lucio’s hand a chaste kiss.

“Do not muffle yourself, I want to hear every sound you make…”

Lucio could only nod in response as Reinhardt settled himself back over Lucio’s member, positioning himself slowly, peppering kisses across his stomach before finally placing his lips on the tip, sucking gently on the head. His fingers squeezing Lucio’s ass as he did so, sinking his mouth lower. Reinhardt bobbing up and down slow and shallow, allowing Lucio to feel every bit as he lowered. Reinhardt circled the head with his tongue, licking away the precum that had beaded at the tip as he sucked.

Sinking lower, he got to the base with little effort, casting his dark gaze back up to Lucio before moving u[ and back down again, quickly to the base. Lucio cried out in pleasure, hands gipping tight to the mattress. Lucio choked out a moan, tears prickling at his eyes. From his lisp spilled praise in a tongue Reinhardt had only heard in passing many years ago.

“ _Meu Deus, meu Deus… Por favor, por favor não pare_ ,”

He could not understand most of what he said, but from the blissed-out look on Lucio’s face, Reinhardt guessed he was doing a pretty good job. He smiled, speeding his pace, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster.

Lucio’s cock twitched in Reinhardt’s mouth, precum spilling more quickly from his tip, Reinhardt’s tongue licking it up quickly within his mouth. Lucio whimpered, back arching off of the bed.

“I am close, I am close!” Lucio cried out, voice desperate. Reinhardt moved slower, pushing himself down entirely onto his cock. Reinhardt’s fingers probed at Lucio’s hole, causing him to choke out in surprise. Reinhardt pulled away suddenly, his lips making a light popping sound as he released his mouth from Lucio’s member. Reinhardt moved himself up, settling himself on top of Lucio, grinding his own cock against him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Reinhardt questioned, holding Lucio’s face in one hand, the other hand remained gripping Lucio’s ass. Lucio took Reinhardt’s face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss full of desire. Reinhardt pulled Lucio even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Lucio licked at Reinhardt’s lips, asking for access. Reinhardt’s low laugh rumbled through Lucio again, opening his lips to tangle their tongues together. They kissed for a long time, hands trailing aimlessly across each other’s bodies. When they separated, Lucio was gasping for air. His breath felt hot against Reinhardt’s face.

“Yes,” Lucio stared directly at Reinhardt when he replied, no question or hesitation was in his eyes nor his voice.

“Then you will need prep,”

Reinhardt moved off and away, allowing Lucio to breath for another moment. He moved further up on the bed, resting his head on one of the fluffy pillows. Reinhardt, meanwhile, obtained a bottle of lube from the bedside table, taking a moment to slick up his fingers before returning back to Lucio, crawling on top of him. Without breaking eye contact he took one of Lucio’s legs, gripping it under the knee, and lifted it slowly. Bringing his hand back to Lucio’s entrance, he teased at it with the tip of his finger.

“Are you ready, _Liebe_?” Reinhardt asked, voice low. Lucio gave an impatient nod.

“Just… Hurry up already,” Lucio groaned out, pushing down on his finger.

Reinhardt chuckled to himself, “You are very impatient,” were the final words before he pressed one finger in quickly, sliding it in completely. Lucio moaned low, but showed no sign of discomfort, welcoming the pleasant stretch. Reinhardt smiled, this was not the little man’s first time being fucked open. And gauging from how easily he took the next finger, it had been recent since the last time. He rocked the fingers in, thrusting them slowly in and out. Occasionally he gave a hard, deep thrust that pressed on him just right, making Lucio’s cock twitch and shout out a moan.

The third finger was harder to push in than the previous two. Reinhardt moved to Lucio’s ear, whispering sweet nothings and praise as he pushed it in, moving slow but eventually thrusting his fingers a little faster than before. Lucio was a panting, sweating, moaning mess across the bed, every word going straight to his cock. Reinhardt’s own cock was painfully erect and fighting to burst out of his pants, but this man has more patience than anyone. He continued to gently fuck Lucio open with his fingers, whispering praise into his ear.

“You open for me so well, _Liebe,_ you are doing so well. Stretching around my fingers… So beautiful, just for me,” He kissed Lucio’s jaw, nibbling across his neck and giving a few more hard thrusts into Lucio, hitting that bundle of nerves that made him gasp and moan. Lucio squeezed himself around Reinhardt’s fingers, desperate for the sensation “I cannot wait to see how beautiful you look around my cock,”

Reinhardt backed away, removing his fingers from Lucio. It left him feeling empty, whining from the loss of contact. Reinhardt gave him a quick kiss on his chest, quickly trying to remove his shirt and pants. Lucio wiggled out of his underwear, taking it completely off and throwing it to the floor with the rest of his clothing. He looked back to Reinhardt, seeing him fully now.

The muscle across his chest was what every strong man probably dreamed of, perfectly toned in every place. But Lucio was quickly distracted away from the large man’s physic to look at something even more impressive. Reinhardt was staring down at where Lucio lay, eyes hungry and dark as he gave his cock a few quick pumps, allowing Lucio to look at his size. He was huge, both length wise and in girth. It matched the rest of his huge form. Reinhardt smirked, Lucio’s eyes stayed glued to his cock.

“Want a taste, _Liebe_?” he said in a teasing tone, holding his member in one hand, a mischievous grin crossing his lips. His smile only widened when Lucio nodded with enthusiasm.

“Fuck. Yeah,” Lucio breathed out quickly in response, finally tearing his eyes away to look Reinhardt in the eye.

Reinhardt moved up, positioning himself to straddle Lucio’s chest to place his heavy cock on his lips.

“Lick,” Reinhardt commanded.

And Lucio did. He licked it all over, hands touching where his mouth could not reach, his expression pure bliss. The sight could’ve given a porn star a run for their money. Lucio’s warm mouth came around Reinhardt’s thick head, swallowing down as much as he could and pumping the rest of his member with both hands. Reinhardt suppressed a moan, resulting in it coming across as more of a growl. Every part of Reinhardt wanted to just take Lucio’s head in both hands, part those pretty lips with his thick cock and thrust into his mouth, fucking his throat raw until his stomach was full of his cum. But Reinhardt had not gotten this far in life without self-control, taking pleasure in the sweet sounds of Lucio around his cock instead. It now stood fully erect in Lucio’s hands. Perhaps he would be able to obtain his desire another time.

He allowed Lucio to suck on his member a little while longer before pulling away, earning a disappointed whine from the smaller man. Reinhardt chuckled, taking Lucio in his arms and suddenly flipping the two of them, Reinhardt is on his back and Lucio on top. Lucio gave a small yelp in surprise, gripping Reinhardt’s arms tight. Reinhardt smiled and laughed lightly again, gripping Lucio’s hips tight. He pulled him in a way that allowed Lucio to control his pace.

“Ease yourself onto me, Lucio,” Reinhardt instructed, “Slow, Liebe, do not hurt yourself,”

 Lucio nodded, shaking a little in excitement. He positioned himself over Reinhardt’s cock, taking the lube and pouring a hearty amount all over the large member. The coolness of the lube made Reinhardt shiver. Lucio raised himself eagerly, Reinhardt assisting him up before he started to sink down. Lucio’s entire body tensed up from the sheer size, the head taking a moment before it penetrates him. It was painful, but the sting is good. Lucio cried out, moans mixed with grunts and pants as he eased himself further down. Reinhardt was so big, the biggest he had ever had. Its pure ecstasy mixed with pain, pushing Reinhardt into himself at an agonizing pace. Reinhardt himself lets small moans escape his lips when Lucio tightens around him, pushing himself suddenly down fast about an inch, causing him to cry in pain. Reinhardt growls, holding Lucio’s hips still.

“I told you to go slow, _kleiner Frosch._ ” Reinhardt voiced his concern. Lucio whines, trying to push further down still.

 “But I want all of you now,” he breathed out, his voice desperate.

Reinhardt stared at him for a moment before giving a hearty laugh, “Do not worry, _Liebe_!”

Lucio only stared back at him with an eyebrow raised, confused by the sudden laughter. Reinhardt’s gaze darkened, squeezing Lucio’s ass suddenly and giving a small thrust upward. Lucio screamed out in pleasure, surprised.

“If you are looking for your brains to be fucked out, it will happen, I promise” Reinhardt growled through a smile, giving Lucio’s ass a firm smack, earning a surprised moan before he could even react to the words, “But I want this to be good for the both of us. _Slower_ ,” The final word was an order. Lucio moaned and whined, but continued to move down slowly.

It took several minutes, easing himself up and down slowly on top of Reinhardt. Lucio’s cock leaked shamelessly onto Reinhardt’s abdomen, desperate for a touch of any kind but there was none to be. Finally, _finally_ , Lucio made it to the base, his ass touching down onto Reinhardt with a relieved sigh, every muscle shaking. Another moan from Reinhardt slipped out, his cheeks flush from the sight of Lucio on top of him, full of _him_. It was an amazing sight, dark skin shiny from sweat and dreadlocks loose and slightly twisted, but gorgeous regardless. Lucio rocked his hips down onto Reinhardt, pushing him even further in, moaning out as he did so.

“You… You like that? Like how I look on top of ya?” Lucio panted out, sitting up straight, pushing the dreadlocks off of his face. He was breathless, his speech slow and interrupted by heavy pants, “Like… Like how my ass feels… Around you, old man?”

Reinhardt nodded his head yes, biting his tongue to hold another moan as Lucio gave another deep rock of his hips. Lucio bit his lip, looking down at the huge man below him. He pressed his hands onto his chest, raising himself up off of Reinhardt’s cock before sinking back down, crying out in pleasure.

“You’re so big… _Fuck_ ,” Lucio gasped, his cock leaked more precum, his cock flush against his stomach now. He leaned back, biting his wrist. “I-I… I’m so close…”

Reinhardt growled, gripping Lucio’s hips tight. Lucio sighed out, moaning as Reinhardt gave shallow thrusts into him. Lucio leaned down over Reinhardt, moving to his ear.

“Fuck me, Reinhardt,” His voice was low, a whisper, dripping with lust, “Fuck me like you mean it,”

He bit down into the point where Reinhardt’s neck met his shoulder, fangs sinking in and sucking on the flesh. Lucio held onto him tight as Reinhardt flipped the two of them, his breaths coming out as wild pants and growls. He pushed Lucio into the bed, his first thrust hard and deep, causing the smaller to cry out. His pace started slow, but each thrust was deep, going from tip to base every time. Reinhardt grunted with every thrust, one hand held Lucio behind his back, the other cupped his ass. Lucio released his teeth from Reinhardt and fell back onto the bed, a dark purple mark blooming in its place. Every thrust filled him all the way, his moans in time with Reinhardt’s thrusts. He began to babble again in his native language, encouraging words that ran off his tongue as easy as water ran down a stream, and Reinhardt quickened his pace. Lucio’s moans became screams, his nails biting into Reinhardt’s back. He was sure it would have drawn blood if possible, but Reinhardt did not even seem to feel the pain. His pace became punishing, the slap of skin mixing with grunts and moans with every rock of his hips. The hand from Lucio’s ass came to his leaking cock, giving it quick pumps in time with his heavy thrusts. Reinhardt leaned into Lucio’s ear, his words mixed with growls.

“Cum for me, _Mein Liebe_ ,” he growled, kissing under his ear, “Let me hear you scream,”

Lucio moaned at his words, and it was not much longer before he did scream, his entire body trembled as he orgasmed. His cock gave a heavy twitch in Reinhardt’s palm before spurting thin white ropes, painting their way up and across Lucio’s torso. He trembled and shook as the orgasm coursed through his body, rattling him to his core Reinhardt continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm, moaning as he tightened around him but holding his own orgasm. He continued to give Lucio’s cock quick pumps as until his trembling stopped.

Reinhardt pulled quickly out, giving his own cock a few quick thrusts in his hand before he came as well, his cum joining Lucio’s in striping across his chest and abdomen. Reinhardt moaned out loud, his entire body gave a quiet tremble before he finally slumped down, careful not to crush Lucio under him. They both felt warm and sticky, Reinhardt’s hair slick with sweat and the cum now smeared across both of their chests.

Lucio was on the verge of sleep, body limp like a doll and chest heaving for breath, Reinhardt planted warm kisses across Lucio’s face.

“You are so wonderful, _Mein Liebe_ ,” Reinhardt whispered to him before he raised himself, leaving the bed for a moment. It was quick, but Lucio shivered from the cold, missing the contact that they had, the heat they had created. Reinhardt returned moments later, a small washcloth in his hand. He raised it to Lucio’s chest, the warm water dripping onto him before it even came in contact with his skin. Lucio sighed in content as Reinhardt cleaned him, peppering kisses all over his chest as he did so before discarding the towel to the floor as well. Reinhardt scooped up the smaller man easily in his hands, pulling him close to his chest. Lucio took a deep breath, taking in Reinhardt’s pleasant smell. His arms too tired and heavy to hug him back. Reinhardt kissed the smaller forehead.

Lucio didn’t remember when he fell asleep, but it was deep and peaceful. Truly asleep like the dead. But with the warmth the two had made together he felt alive again, if only for that brief moment. The morning came much too soon, Lucio eyes prying open, fighting the sleep away. He was still in Reinhardt’s arms, the two of them now cold and sticky. Sometime during the night Reinhardt had pulled a blanket over the two of them. The blanket was thick and warm, warmer than any Lucio could have found in Brazil. Lucio looked up at the man who held him, his face at peace in his slumber. The new mark on his neck had already began to heal, the purple color gone and puncture wounds closing. He truly was the healthiest vampire Lucio had ever met, Lucio never healed that quickly.

It was not for another 30 minutes before Reinhardt awoke, letting out a long yawn before his eyes blinked open slowly. He hugged Lucio close, as if checking to see if he was still there, and sighed in relief when he found him still. Reinhardt moved away slightly to look at him properly, smile as warm as the sun when they met eyes.

“Good morning, _Liebe_ ,” He leaned in and placed a wet kiss on Lucio’s forehead, causing him to smile.

“Mornin’,” Lucio mumbled, his voice not quite 100% there yet. Reinhardt chuckled, squeezing him for a moment.

“Are you hungry? I have food you can have, raw meat and refined blood. All from the farms here,” Reinhardt asked, looking down at him with genuine concern. Their kind usually ran on the smaller side, but he was tiny, yet he made due. He was about to reject the offer, not wanting to leech off of him too much, but Lucio’s stomach betrayed him, his stomach voicing itself before Lucio could. He blushed, looking away as Reinhardt laughed.

“Y-yeah… Food sounds great,” Lucio smiled, Reinhardt gave another happy smile before he released Lucio, making his way off of the bed. Lucio went to move, and every muscle retaliated. He groaned, sinking back down on the bed. Reinhardt turned back to him, concern flashing across his face.

“I’m fine, really,” Lucio gave a weak laugh, hiding his pain as he sat up, “Just a sign that you did a good job!” He laughed when Reinhardt blushed, turning away to fish something from his closet. He returned with a thick robe the color of cobalt.

“Well, you will just have to take the morning slow then,” Reinhardt chuckled, Lucio accepted the oversized robe with welcome hands. The material was the same as the thick blanket, but softer. Reinhardt fished another robe out for himself, it barely fitting over his form. Lucio stood, draping it over himself. His body was completely hidden, his arms swimming in the sleeves. Reinhardt chuckled nervously, scratching his beard.

“Sorry, I do not have many small clothing,” He explained as the two walked out of the room.

“It’s fine, I like it” Lucio smiled, hugging himself. The robe smelled like Reinhardt. He could not quite place a finger on the scent itself. Clove possibly? It was a mix of spices. Lucio followed Reinhardt out of the bedroom into kitchen, glancing at the closed windows around the room. Light shined through the cracks, but not nearly enough to harm him. Lucio could survive in the light, but it was uncomfortable, like having a sunburn constantly.

Lucio sat in one of the two wooden chairs at the table while Reinhardt prepared a small meal. He watched at Reinhardt went into the refrigerator, pulling out a bloody looking package. Unwrapping it revealed a slab of raw meat, the scent of it hitting Lucio’s nose instantly. His hands gripped the chair tight, nails digging into the wood, his instincts screaming at him to feed. Reinhardt sensed Lucio tense up and chuckled, taking a knife and cutting off a hearty piece, placing it in a bowl. He put the rest away, coming back to Lucio and holding it out for him.

Lucio’s grabbed at it faster than Reinhardt thought he would, pulling the bowl to him and quickly grabbing the meat. Reinhardt sat down, watching as the younger devoured his meal, biting and chewing greedily, licking his lips and fingers as blood covered them. He did not pause until it was all gone, licking each of his fingers individually, stomach satisfied for now.

“You know, you do not have to live hungry,” Reinhardt suddenly said, returning Lucio’s mind to the kitchen.

“What?” That was the only question Lucio could think of.

“You could… I don’t know,” Reinhardt looked away, suddenly embarrassed, “The town is welcoming, and I always have plenty, if not too much to eat. You are malnourished,” Reinhardt’s tone became more serious, “Wherever you live, it is not good hunting grounds,”

Lucio sighed, fingers linking together nervously on top of the table. He looked away from Reinhardt, “I make do with what I can,”

“I will not force you, but I am giving you an offer,” Reinhardt reached across the table to take Lucio’s hand in his own, “Perhaps you would like to try living here for a while? At least until you are a little stronger,”

Lucio’s eyes went wide, gaze shooting up to Reinhardt. His smile was honest, no lies or tricks in his expression. But Lucio was still not sure.

“Two Vampires in one town, that can be dangerous,” Lucio started, “The town will become a target for monster hunters-”

“I would not let anyone touch you,” Reinhardt’s grip on Lucio’s hand tightened, “- _Liebe_ ,” he looked away, coughing for a moment, “I-I mean, it is still up to you,”

Lucio looked at their interlocked hands, questions popped in his brain faster than he could ask them. He started with the obvious.

“Why? Why would you give such an offer to me?” Lucio started. Reinhardt looked down at him fondly.

“You are young, you have strength in you, but you are hungry. I can teach you about the hunt, how to combat properly, how to survive without feeding for weeks and more,” Reinhardt gave a heavy sigh, “I see less and less vampires every year, they cannot survive alone yet most still choose to be solidary creatures. I… I would hate to hear of your death, Lucio,” Reinhardt answered honestly, pausing a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. His voice now a little more playful, “Also, you are… _Amazing_. I would hate to let you go after getting one little taste,”

Lucio flushed again, hiding his smile. This man was offering him food, shelter and possibly a permanent place in his bed. Lucio had no permanent home. He knew of a few houses that were safe to sleep in before moving onto the next. He had no personal ties. Lucio kept good contact with his friends, but he had no family. And it was true, it was particularly hard for Lucio to hunt. He was not skilled in hunting, and monster hunters were becoming better and stronger as technology advanced.

 _‘Why not?’_ He thought

Lucio laugh was sudden and light, catching Reinhardt off guard. Then, the laugh became louder, more wild. Tears came to Lucio’s eyes. He was hungry, he was lonely. This man, _Reinhardt_ , he broke through all his shells.

“I-I would… I would love to stay,” He wiped his eye with one of his hands. Reinhardt’s smile widened went from ear to ear.

“Well then, let us get started!”

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO boy hope you liked it! Leave Kudos/comment on what you think! Like something? DISLIKE SOMETHING? Wanna tell me a story you may have remembered reading this? Let me know! It truly helps a lot and encourages me to write more!
> 
> if you wanna contact me, you can reach me at my tumblr! Letmeshinebright.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
